Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. She is the former matriarch and a member of the main family of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya decided to keep the world to herself unlike her kinsmen after eating a fruit from the Divine Tree on that world, becoming the first wielder of chakra ki on Earth, and a part of the tree while using it and the Rinne Sharigan to subject the world to the Infinite Tsukuyomi to end all conflict. While Kaguya was revered as the "Rabbit Goddess" (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami), Kaguya was consumed by her power as eventually lost trust in humanity while converting humans assimilated by the Divine Tree into her personal army of White Zetsu as a defense against her kinsmen. This and the other horrifying acts that Kaguya resulted in the then-powerless people to denounce her as a "Demon" (鬼, Oni). Later on, after learning that some of her chakra ki was been passed on into her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, Kaguya attempts to reclaim that power by merging into the Divine Tree and transforming it into the Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi). But the battle that follow resulted in the Ten-Tails being sealed within the moon when captured by Hagoromo and reduced to the corpse-like Gedo Statue (外道魔像, Gedō Mazō) after Kaguya's chakra ki was completely extracted and splintered into the nine Tailed Beasts. ".''" :—Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Kate Higgins (English), (English), Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping grey (white in the manga) hair. Kaguya possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. In the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. When her power went out of control, Kaguya transformed into a conglomerate of the tailed beasts. Her original body turned into a gigantic rabbit creature with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and her signature Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. On its back was a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with chakra arms. When Kaguya had her powers stripped away, she briefly reverted to her Ten-Tailed form, with each tail ending with the head of one of the tailed beasts and the tenth ending with her rabbit head. * Hair Color: Grey * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: White Clear * Age: Not Known * Birthday: August 15 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As noted by her son Hagoromo, Kaguya was once truly a good and caring person. This was expanded on in the anime where despite displaying an apathetic personality, she longed for peace and eventually fell in love with Tenji, who shared a similar dream, even though she never openly displayed her feelings for him. She also cared deeply for her hand-maiden Aino, even though she never openly displayed emotions to her either until just before Aino's death. After obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the God Tree's fruit, Kaguya had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Black Zetsu noted that Kaguya tried to love humans for the sake of peace, but her distrust in them proved far too great as she came to believe all they did was fight and destroy the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons, grandsons, and in the anime, her lover, Kaguya ultimately caved into corruption from her power and lost faith in humanity's ability to do what is right. As a result of her losing faith in humanity, Kaguya opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the Earth, viewing it as a nursery that she does not want humanity itself to damage any further. In the anime, although she had affection for her lover, Tenji, it was not strong enough to stop her from trapping him in the Infinite Tsukuyomi when he betrayed her for his own pursuit of peace. Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for using their inherited chakra against her and created the Ten-Tails to take it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, who reminded her of them, hinting that part of her still loved her sons. In the anime, Hagoromo and Hamura understood that their mother committed immoral acts for the sake of protecting them from those she feared, and they still felt affection for her because she was simply a mother doing what she could for her children. Even Kaguya herself told her sons prior to their battle that she had given them nothing but unconditional nurturing and protection, and willingly shared her chakra with them before their betrayal prompted her to try to claim it back. However, whatever love she harboured for her children was small, as shown in the anime where she was willing to take Hamura hostage and force him to fight Hagoromo in order to reclaim her chakra. Although, Kaguya did claim Hagoromo's love would prevent him from killing Hamura, suggesting she wanted to claim her chakra back without killing her children. It was later revealed she was on a mission to provide chakra ki to her clan, but after falling in love with a human and bearing his children, she created a White Zetsu Army to fight them off and protect her children. This suggests that had it not been for her clan, she would have been a benevolent ruler. While her belief that chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra ki to preserve her freedom. Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as the Fusion into the Fat Gogeta or as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu had both caught her off-guard, thereby allowing him to land a hit on her. Naruto stated that unlike all his previous foes, he couldn't empathize with Kaguya at all, as he felt she completely lacked a heart. Hagoromo wasn't sure why Kaguya ended up the way she did, but believed her eating the chakra ki fruit may have had something to do with it. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Son) * Asura Ōtsutsuki (Grandson) * Indra Ōtsutsuki (Grandson) * Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Son) * Tenji (Lover) * Black Zetsu (Creation) * Ten-Tails (Incarnation with the God Tree) * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (Depowered form) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities In the anime, Kaguya showed otherworldly powers long before she consumed the fruit of the God Tree. She could perform interstellar travel, subdue people into sleeping, hypnotize them, erase their memories or even unleash a powerful shock-wave from her eyes, which is able to repel or even slaughter people. After eating the fruit, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear. Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own combined with his brother's. Even at the height of their powers, it took several months for Hagoromo and Hamura to defeat her. Kaguya has demonstrated unique abilities, such as merging with nature to give her control of the environments of her dimensions, such as ice and snow, flight and, the ability to read thoughts and feelings of a person. Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess After eating the God Tree's fruit, Kaguya gained unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra ki, noted by both Naruto and Sasuke to be greater than Madara's as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. In the anime, just a simple release of her chakra ki could create massive shock-waves capable of subduing Hamura. As the first person to ever wield chakra ki, she can absorb any technique that she encounters. When making physical contact with an enemy, Kaguya is able to halt their movements while absorbing their chakra. Through her bond with the God Tree, she becomes stronger by gaining chakra ki from the tethered victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, as seen from her being able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's omnidirectional shadow clone-assault. She can also move very fast, as shown when she suddenly appeared before Sakura Haruno in the blink of an eye, and later when she reacted quickly to evade Sasuke's teleportation-supported Chidori, even though she first had to switch dimensions. Claiming to be immortal, Kaguya can quickly regenerate any lost anatomy such as severed limbs. She also retained the ability to mould chakra ki even though she was hit with nine different variations of the Rasen-Shuriken and only escaped with superficial damage. Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her a near 360° field of x-ray vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae) and the ability to see the Chakra Ki Network. She notes that her Byakugan is especially powerful, far more so than her younger son Hamura. Using her Byakugan, she identified that Naruto and Sasuke had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children after seeing the chakra accumulated in their palms and pathway systems. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see an opponent's vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilise them completely. Rinne Sharingan Kaguya wields her Rinne Sharingan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in color and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers, such as seeing the flow of chakra ki, casting and easily recognizing genjutsu, and the heightened powers of perception among the other abilities it held. Using the Rinne Sharingan's power, Kaguya could cast Infinite Tsukuyomi on select individuals. With her third eye, Kaguya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra ki. Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel. Kaguya is able to manipulate the roots of the God Tree to encase those caught within her Infinite Tsukuyomi, converting most of the populous into White Zetsu by slowly draining them of their individuality, personalities and defining features. Kaguya can become stronger by rapidly absorbing the chakra ki of everyone connected to the God Tree. Fighting Style Kekkei Mōra Kaguya possesses a number of unique abilities, some of which predate those shown in the series and are far deadlier in comparison. The Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists allows Kaguya to materialize enormous chakra fists to attack the target, which are powerful enough to overcome a jinchūriki's ''chakra ki'' arms and destroy a Complete Body — Susanoo with ease. This technique can also be used defensively. She can also harden her long hair to fire countless needles, with enough ferocity to pierce Susanoo, an "absolute defence". With the All-Killing Ash Bones, similar to the Macabre Bone Pulse, Kaguya can harden her bones and launch them as weaponized projectiles from her back or hands. When used on a living target, it will cause the victim's body to disintegrate into a pile of ash, killing them. Kaguya's strongest ability is the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, formed by the accumulated chakra ki of all the people connected to the Shinju. According to Black Zetsu, it houses every nature transformation, with the power to reshape the world by reducing it to nothing first, essentially serving as the start of a new dimension. Techniques and Moves Ninja Arts By the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura could use the Summoning Jutsu, and like Tsunade, summon the giant slug, Katsuyu. Noted to be incredibly impressive by Hashirama and Shizune, Sakura could have Katsuyu split apart and attach itself to others, Sakura could remotely monitor many allies at once, healing and replenishing their chakra as needed. Sakura could also use Earth, Water, Dark, and Light Style. Medical Ninja Arts The main purpose of Tsunade's training was to teach Sakura medical ninja arts, which demanded Sakura's refined chakra control. As such, Sakura can heal even the most fatal of injuries. Tsunade remarks that her proficiency for healing are exceptionally rare. When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she could combine her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura can put her body in a state in which it heals itself so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury. In the anime, she could perform a highly difficult operation alone to regenerate a missing section of a person's body. If healing proves ineffective, Sakura can make incisions in her patients to try and directly treat her patients' vital organs. She can also cure those who have been poisoned by extracting the poison from their bodies, while simultaneously repairing the damage — something which even poison-experts like Chiyo cannot do. To ensure a complete recovery, Sakura can create an effective antidote after analyzing the poison's contents, even for poisons that Sasori did not believe anyone but himself could make antidotes for. After Kurama was removed from Naruto, during the war, Sakura was able to extend Naruto's near death condition, until Minato arrived and eventually saved him. During The Last, she again saved Naruto from chakra deprivation, by pouring her own chakra into him and Kurama, which took her three days. Her medical expertise extends to more standard medicine as well, enabling her to perform autopsies and examine cells with a knowledge of genetics. She was taught by Tsunade how to make fast-acting sleeping gas, and was taught by Shizune on how to concoct poisons that, when coated on weapons, could debilitate or paralyze a person with a single scratch. In the anime, Sakura even created her own version of Military Rations Pills, intended to have more medicinal purposes and be easier to consume. By the time of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, she had also learned the Healing Power Alteration Technique (癒力変生の術, Yuryoku Hensei no Jutsu), although it is unknown what this entails. Jutsu With her absolute mastery of chakra ki, Kaguya can utilise all five Changes in Chakra Ki Natures along with Dark and Light Style. She can make use of her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon for capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield. Kaguya can also create life to serve on her behalf as her will. She can also use the Summoning Jutsu. Jutsu * All-Killing Ash Bones: Also known as Murderous Ash Bone, it is a close range and a long range attack and that it can act like a projectile that can kill targets on contact. She can fire multiple ones and is a one hit kill move, as it can turn opponents into ash. The move also allows to negate healing factor. * Amenominaka * Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball * God: Nativity of a World of Trees: * Hair Binding Technique: * Infinite Tsukuyomi: * Rabbit Hair Needle: * Sensory Jutsu: * Summoning Jutsu: * Paralysis Jutsu: Kaguya can stun her opponents or victims at place. * Will Materialisation: * Yomotsu Hirasaka Nature Type * Fire Style * Wind Style * Lightning Style * Earth Style * Water Style * Dark Style * Light Style * Dark and Light Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Tailed Beast Transformation Combined with the God Tree, Kaguya became the Ten-Tails to take back the chakra ki inherited by her sons. While fighting Team 7, the tailed beasts' chakra ki in Naruto's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken reacted to the chakra ki inside of Kaguya, resulting in her mutating into an unstable rabbit-like version of the Ten-Tails. Black Zetsu noted that the transformation was not humanoid and did not happen intentionally, implying that she's also able to transform into the Ten-Tails at will. When she became an unstable Ten-Tails from Naruto's attack and, she needed to absorb chakra ki from victims trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi to return to normal. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past A millennium ago, Kaguya arrived on Earth with a portion of the clan in search for the fruit of the God Tree, which chakra ki she was supposed to provide to the clan's main family in another world. In the anime, upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed. Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. So, despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its God Tree, she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. In doing so, she awakened the Rinne Sharingan and became the sole person on the planet endowed with chakra ki. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and took control of the nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). After establishing peace and changing somehow, Kaguya used the Infinite Tsukuyomi on humans to transform them into an army of White Zetsu over the course of many years in order to protect her chakra ki from being stolen by other clan members. In the anime, not wanting mankind to perish, she freed some victims of the genjutsu and erased their memories. While giving birth to her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura, she dispersed chakra ki to them, making the pair the first people born with chakra ki. Ruling by herself and often resorting to cruelty, her Visual Jutsu and jutsu were regarded with fear, awe and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon (鬼, Oni). Eventually, Kaguya found herself ruled by her own desire to possess all chakra ki, which eventually turned her against her sons. Having devised a plan to absorb their chakra ki, she integrated with the God Tree and became the Ten-Tails, followed by her challenging the twins to battle. Assuming the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree that attacked them to recover the chakra ki from its stolen fruit, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra ki within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra ki to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninja Creed. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha Clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in obtaining the Rinnegan, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Her name and title are references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (竹取物語, Taketori Monogatari), which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the Japanese legend, Princess Kaguya originally wears a "feather mantle" (羽衣, hagoromo) when she then returns home to her kingdom. The name Ōtsutsuki (大筒木) roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the ''Kojiki'' about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named Kaguyahime no Mikoto (迦具夜比売命), the daughter of a king named Ōtsutsukitarine no Miko (大筒木垂根王); tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. ** Her horn-like appendages symbolise rabbit ears, representing her connection to the moon by evoking the moon rabbit; pop culture depictions of Princess Kaguya and the moon-folk often incorporate features like rabbit ears for this reason. This also fits with her being known as the "Rabbit Goddess" (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). This is even more cemented, with her taking a rabbit-like form after being hit by Naruto's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasen-Shurik. * Aspects of Kaguya also bear resemblance to Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Shintō goddess of the dead. How Kaguya desires peace with taking over humankind and suspending them into bliss is similar to the concept of death leading into the afterlife, while her White Zetsu Army are reminiscent of the Yomotsu-shikome, Izanami's minions of Yomi. External links * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Narutopedia * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Dragon Naruto Characters